


Preguntas

by ata



Series: Founders Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric responde a las preguntas de sus estudiantes con lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, aunque no pueda evitar pensar que Salazar (y sus ojos) influyeron en algunas decisiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preguntas

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiente viñeta, esta es todavía más corta que la anterior y, aunque lo haya clasificado como un Godric/Salazar, tan solo insinúa que Godric sienta algo.

A veces le preguntaban cosas la mar de estúpidas sobre su casa, otras cosas insubstanciales como porque había escogido esos colores, porque decidió esa ubicación, porque, porque, porque. Él no tenía la paciencia de Helga para contestar a todas y cada una de las preguntas, ni la inteligencia de Rowena para responder con discursos apasionados plagados de lógica y, des de luego, no tenía esas astucia de Salazar para escurrirse de aquellas preguntas que no supiera o quisiera contestar. Así que contestaba como lo hacía todo: con lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza ( _algunos lo llamaban impulsividad, él lo encontraba útil para salir del paso_ ).

Le gustaban las vistas de la torre de Gryffindor ( _de su torre_ ), el rojo era el color de su familia y pensó que el dorado haría juego ( _ya, claro, y el hecho de que los ojos de Salazar parecieran doradas cuando los iluminaba el sol no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto_ ). Realmente no elaboraba mucho las respuestas.


End file.
